1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for exercising. More particularly, the apparatus is intended for simulating the motions most likely to be frequently employed in mountain climbing. A handhold for the right hand and a foothold for the right foot are mutually interconnected to move together, with the handhold descending while the foothold ascends. A second handhold and a second foothold are similarly linked to move together in a similar motion. The left side members duplicate the motions of the right side members, but are displaced by half a cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical conditioning for any given endeavor can be significantly improved by exercising the involved muscles and also by increasing general cardiovascular condition. Many sports have enjoyed the benefit of exercising equipment designed to exercise arm and leg muscles by opposed, cyclic effort. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,209, issued to Robert J. Kendrew on Jan. 3, 1995, there is described an exercising device which causes each arm and its corresponding leg to move together, but in opposite directions. An interconnection between right and left components enables the right side components to act oppositely the left side components. However, unlike the present invention, the Kendrew device relies upon a system of cables and pulleys to distribute forces among the various treadles and hand operated levers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,088, issued to Tessema D. Shifferaw on Aug. 13, 1991, an exercise machine is shown which combines a pulley and cable arrangement with rigid connecting rods to distribute forces among the treadles and hand operated levers. By contrast, the present invention employs only rigid connecting rods to distribute forces. A second difference is that position of the user varies significantly from that of the instant invention in a way rendering the exercise to be less than suitable for mountain climbing exercises. Shifferaw's device has a seat, unlike the present invention.
An example of an exerciser dedicated to mountain climbing and running motions is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,271, issued to Leao Wang on Aug. 16, 1994. This exerciser has two treadles and handles which are mutually connected by a system of cables and pulleys. By contrast, the present invention employs rigid rods for transferring forces among the moving members. Also, the hand gripped elements in the Wang device do not move vertically oppositely from the treadles, as occurs in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.